


【最王】喧宾夺主Loud talking

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: 蛋糕叉：cake & forkCake和fork都比较稀有，cake身上会散发出食物的味道，每个cake的味道都不一样，但只有fork闻得到。Cake为了防止身上的气味被fork闻到，可以使用屏蔽贴盖住身上的气味发散点，每个cake用屏蔽贴的重点位置不同。Fork会慢慢失去味觉，最后只能闻到cake的味道，fork可以正常进食，只是没有味觉。Cake与fork的关系是纯粹的被捕食者与捕食者，cake对fork有最原始的吸引力，cake应当警惕并远离fork，被检测出的cake会被保护，而被检测出的fork会被监视，一旦发现具有暴力倾向则会被囚禁。（阴最/黑幕最为最原终一的fork人格，凡吉/原吉为王马小吉的cake人格）
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	【最王】喧宾夺主Loud talking

**Author's Note:**

> 蛋糕叉：cake & fork  
> Cake和fork都比较稀有，cake身上会散发出食物的味道，每个cake的味道都不一样，但只有fork闻得到。Cake为了防止身上的气味被fork闻到，可以使用屏蔽贴盖住身上的气味发散点，每个cake用屏蔽贴的重点位置不同。  
> Fork会慢慢失去味觉，最后只能闻到cake的味道，fork可以正常进食，只是没有味觉。  
> Cake与fork的关系是纯粹的被捕食者与捕食者，cake对fork有最原始的吸引力，cake应当警惕并远离fork，被检测出的cake会被保护，而被检测出的fork会被监视，一旦发现具有暴力倾向则会被囚禁。
> 
> （阴最/黑幕最为最原终一的fork人格，凡吉/原吉为王马小吉的cake人格）

一．

最原注意到，雾切在最近几天面对他时似乎有种欲言又止的模样。于是当他正面询问学姐是否又发生了什么案子时，雾切沉吟了片刻，坦率地告诉了最原一个坏消息。

“你被检测出是fork。”

说完，雾切又迅速地补充道：“这是内部消息，你绝对不可以说出去。”

最原愣住了。同为侦探的前辈敏锐地看出了他的困惑，于是继续解释：“在你们这期学生去年入学的时候，被‘超高级的神经学家’松田夜助偷偷进行过一套身体和精神方面的检测，并一直持续跟踪调查到现在。在他的研究当中，你被检测出是fork。不过这些测试结果都是他暗中进行的，只是近期发现了过于惊人的事实，他才不得不对我和苗木说了这件事。”

雾切所说的惊人事实，显然就是自己是fork这件事。最原哑口无言，他脑子里的话想了删删了想，最后一个字都没说出来。

Fork比较稀有，几十个人中才有一个可能被发现是fork的人。一旦fork被发现，会受到严密的监视。如果被发现有暴力倾向，甚至会被隔离监禁。

不过更重要的是…

“…这件事情。”最原总算拼凑出了一句完整的话：“可以对恋人说吗？”

“恋人？”雾切迟疑了一下。与其说是迟疑，倒不如说她是抽空在这短暂的几秒中认真盯着最原，好像在分析着什么一样。

“…嗯。”最原被盯得有些不自在，暂且移开视线：“昨天刚…确认关系。”

“……”雾切锐利的视线从最原脸上撤下。她撩起耳边的碎发：“我想不行。对那个人要更加严格保密。”

最原握了握拳，金瞳里闪过一丝暗色，但是整个人却显得格外平静。学姐打包票告诉他的绝密消息从某种角度来说也不算坏到极点，起码知道自己是fork之后，最原能够有所准备，在一些场合下克制自己。

“…别紧张，我觉得你有必要知道这件事。”雾切认真地看着他：“而且，希望峰会保护你的，不用担心。松田也想到了解决方案。”

“解决方案？”最原听到这个词后，表情变得不可思议：“Fork也能解决吗？不，我是说，如果真的有解决方案，社会上就不会有那么多fork对cake的犯罪案件，fork也不会被大众所提防…”

雾切耐心地听着最原说完后，才道：“这是身为‘超高校级的神经学家’想到的解决方案。松田会为你创造出一个只属于fork的人格，将属于fork的野性和本能全部都转移到fork人格里去。只要你察觉到那个fork人格展示出危险倾向后，松田会立刻将那个人格销毁。”

最原确实从未听说过这种方式。“人格手术”这件事听起来有些可怕，但从雾切的一席话中，好像身体的主导权还在自己手里。雾切似乎看出了最原心中所想，压低了声音道：

“不会出现腐川那种情况的。人格不存在突然的更替，你永远是身体的主导者，除非彻底失去意识，或者你放任那个fork人格自由成长。”

“这么说的话…”最原习惯性地将大拇指压在下唇：“我的主人格不会对任何陌生的cake产生感觉，对吗？”

雾切微不可见地愣了一下，随后点了点头。得到了学姐的确认后，最原松了一口气：“谢谢，我了解了，手术什么时候执行？”

“已经没有别的事情需要确认了吗？”雾切习惯性地询问了一句，随后淡淡地笑了起来：“我知道了，现在就可以，跟我来吧。”

“王马君，你被检测出是cake。”

王马眨了眨眼：“其实我早就知道了。”

“啊？？”苗木原先在脑子里写好的话一瞬间全部消失。

“骗你的啦。” 王马并不在意自己被告知是cake的消息，在桌子上轻松地翘起脚：“不过学长说的检测让我很在意呢，我记得从入学以来好像没有经历过任何身体方面的体检啊？”

苗木诚还是第一次跟王马小吉进行这种面对面的长时间接触，此时他才体会到了让“超高校级的侦探”最原终一都心绞痛的人有多么难对付。他将早就准备好的一叠屏蔽贴放到王马面前时，仿佛也体会到了那种心绞痛的感觉一般，动作非常疲惫。

“总之，cake是被保护的，如果你需要…”苗木的台词说到一半，突然有点说不下去。王马的身边有神出鬼没的DICE，而且他本身也不像个会轻易落入fork手中的人。Cake并不像Omega那样，一到发情期就变得虚弱无力，cake的身体素质除了会散发香气之外不会有任何退步，这么说来王马似乎并不值得担心…

忽视了苗木的劝告，王马将对话转移到另一个重点上去：“诶，原来松田学长暗中进行了那么变态的跟踪调查啊？”

“呃…不是的，并没有变态，也没有跟踪…”

“没有跟踪的话可就太可惜了。”王马的表情变得沮丧起来：“最原酱昨天好不容易鼓起勇气那么勇敢地跟我告白，由于被吓到了，我都没有录下来最原酱说的那些话…本来以为松田学长会有的…”

“那就已经是完全的跟踪狂了…”苗木习惯性地吐槽了一句后，突然在王马的话里发现了一条至关重要的信息，猛地从椅子上站了起来：“最原君？？”

“学长这么吃惊啊？”换做常人可能会被苗木的反应吓一跳，但王马显得异常坦然：“没错，我和最原酱现在是恋人关系。”

“这…”苗木由于突发的状况显得措手不及，不过他很快就重新冷静下来。沉吟片刻后，苗木艰难地告诉了王马“最原是fork”的消息。

“Cake和fork是敌对的关系。我并没有拆散你们的意思…只是想提醒你注意一下，毕竟你在他眼里会成为可口的猎物。”苗木紧张地看着王马：“必要的话，直接向希望峰为你申请保护吧？”

“可口的猎物…吗。”王马重复了一遍苗木的话，脸上的表情变得有些痛苦和委屈：“前辈，万一最原酱不喜欢我的口味怎么办？”

“…哈？？”

“而且啊，虽然fork比较稀有，但希望峰里应该还是存在的吧…”王马从桌子上放下腿，坐相调整得十分乖巧：“我不希望自己会变成那种能被其他fork闻到香气的cake，既然苗木前辈今天这么正式地来跟我谈话，应该是有解决办法吧？”

“……”苗木放弃继续询问王马要不要寻求保护了，他觉得自己完全跟不上对方的节奏。于是苗木干脆地给王马讲了一遍人格手术的事情，末了补上一句：“最原君也接受了这个手术，但是你跟他的情况不一样，你的cake人格更类似于一个洗脑的存在，目的是提醒你自己是个普通人。毕竟不管是不是换了人格，生理上的散发香气是没办法改变的。”

王马点点头：“也就是说，最原酱的fork人格是为了压抑本能，而我的cake人格只是个无关紧要的存在吧？”

“也不能这么说…”苗木低头想了想，道：“我认为，如果你给自己的洗脑压力过大，你的cake人格可能会发生一些变化。”

“…诶，没想到学长你还挺靠谱的嘛。虽然外表看上去只是个普通得不能再普通的人。”王马嘻嘻笑了两声，伸了个懒腰，双手顺势抱住头：“那么，什么时候去手术？”

二．

最原终一和王马小吉的手术都非常成功，手术之后，王马特地拜托了苗木和雾切，不要将自己是cake这件事告诉最原。

“但…如果最原君不知情，他就不会克制和你的接触，这说不定会使他的fork人格变得比预料之中更加危险。”

苗木起初并不同意王马的隐瞒行为，不过面对紫发少年的软磨硬泡甚至恐吓，雾切好像逐渐意识到了什么。她拉了拉苗木的袖子，轻轻摇了摇头：“就这样吧。”

“诶？但是…”

“你设想一下就知道了。”雾切打断了苗木的争辩：“假如你今天突然知道你是fork而我是cake，你会不会开始怀疑我们的感情？你对我的爱和思念，究竟是因为朝夕相处的学院生活而产生的，还是因为fork对cake原始和本能的追求产生的？”

苗木愣在原地。王马在一边幸灾乐祸地打岔：“就是就是，所以说雾切前辈早点跟这种不解风情的普通学长分手好啦——”

最后王马赢得了胜利，苗木和雾切向他保证，不会和最原透露关于cake的半点消息。离开之前，雾切再次郑重其事地警告王马：“当你发现最原的fork人格有暴力倾向时，一定要及时远离他。”

“知道啦！”王马用力地点了点头，紫色的发尖在空气中微微颤动：“如果最原酱的fork人格打算做什么出格的事的话，我会干脆地把他绑起来扔到松田学长面前的！”

雾切表情复杂地颔首，觉得王马又在说无法辨明的谎。

手术后，最原和王马并未向外公开关系，或许是并不需要公开，或许是两个人都有无法向对方坦白的实情。最原将自己的fork人格永远藏在了阴暗面和影子里，而王马虽然每天依旧是笑嘻嘻的模样，DICE却已经暗中开始了总统的保护工作。

生活平静得就像日光下温暖的湖泊，即便有些时候两人发生了一些难以避免的争吵和冲突，最后也都能化解，仿佛湖面上稍纵即逝的涟漪，对平定安宁的世界毫无影响。抛开在一起的时间不谈，最原在校外处理案件时，偶尔也会遇到fork对cake求而不得之后酿成大错的惨祸，于是超高校级的侦探越发下定决心，绝对要制止自己的fork人格。而王马尽管使用着屏蔽贴，但心里也清楚这个物件并不能遮掩掉身上的所有气味，所以他和他率领的DICE就变得格外辛苦，几乎把希望峰全校人员都暗中观察了一遍，以防万一。

“拒绝对其他cake的气味产生感觉”和“拒绝让其他fork对自己的气味产生感觉”几乎成了这两个人生活中必须担忧的重点。在日积月累的恐慌和提心吊胆中，不知道是谁首先变得有些神经质起来。王马准备了五花八门的谎言，借故不去参加期末考试，因为评委席上坐着一位fork，而他还没有调查完观众席里是不是也有同样的捕食者存在；最原也逐渐感到自己有些不对劲，当遇到fork和cake间的案子时，他偶尔会凝视着地板上cake冰凉的尸体出神，脑子里胡思乱想这个人生前是什么气味，对fork来说有多大的吸引力……

悲剧是从最原终一开始的。

“你怎么了？！”

最原猛地回过神来，同行的警察正在剧烈地摇晃着他，对方脸上混杂着惊讶、慌张、迷惑和恐惧的表情。

“啊…”

最原这时才意识到自己已经直勾勾地盯着这个cake嫌疑人将近一分钟了。他开口想说什么，但是从嘴里出来的不是侦探在搜查时采集证言的问话，而是口水。

！！

最原吓了一跳，急忙抬起袖子试图擦掉，但为时已晚。对面的cake看到最原的动作似乎也明白了什么，慌慌张张地开始后退，一直退到墙边。

“抱歉…我…”最原想向那位瑟瑟发抖的女嫌疑人解释，但她尖叫一声，不顾一切地从房间里冲了出去。外面传来警察诧异的声音，许多脚步声先是逐渐远去，在某个地方又重新凝聚起来，还能隐隐听到女人的哭喊和警察大声的呼喝。

“……”

全身的血液都凝固了，彻骨的冷意从脚跟呼啸着窜上脊柱，攀爬到大脑，在那里永无止境地旋转。最原仿佛听到有一个不属于自己的声音在头颅里低语着，发出一阵阵毫无人类共情能力的嘲笑声。那笑声带着十足的不屑，敲击在最原的大脑皮层上，震得连心脏都一起猛烈地颤抖起来，似乎即将把灵魂悉数剥离。

身为fork的最原终一跨出了阴影和黑暗，第一次与身为普通人的最原终一有了正式的接触。

门外的女嫌疑人已经被警察塞进了警车，她身上那股如烟花般灿烂张扬的麻辣香气也逐渐远去。最原痛苦地抱住头，慢慢蹲下来。虽然精神坚决地压抑着fork的本性，但生理可不会吃精神食粮这套。口腔中疯狂地分泌着唾液，连舌苔都变得麻了起来，仿佛在隔空品尝和挽留那股新鲜又刺激的香辣气息。最原艰难地咽了又咽，胃里却越来越空虚。头脑里邪恶的fork人格同样拥有着超高校级的侦探的智慧，在最原终一最薄弱的时候更加猛烈地躁动起来，企图一举夺得身体的控制权。

“……！！”

最原感觉自己的太阳穴要炸开，他的心脏跳动得极快，仿佛不是在进行人格争夺战，而是在执行电椅酷刑。最原无意识地咬破了自己的下唇，宝贵的小小的出血口似乎让他变得冷静了一点，他努力地回想着王马的脸，死命地压下脑子里了狂舞着的fork。

……

最原不记得那天是怎么回到学院里的，送他回来的警察看他的眼神好像在看一个杀人未遂的罪犯。最原抵着还在剧痛的太阳穴慢慢地在校园里行走，路上从他身边经过的人好像都没有注意到他，又好像都在盯着他窃窃私语。总之一切还算顺利地回到了寝室后，最原在浴室里冲了个长达一小时的冷水澡。直到他感到脑袋不再阵痛，体内的fork又老老实实地回到了黑暗中后，才疲倦地跨出了洗手间。

最原终一的变化被王马小吉看得一清二楚。

DICE那天向他汇报，最原比预定时间早了一大截回到学校，并且走路姿势踉踉跄跄非常吓人之后，王马就察觉到了什么不妙的事情。

“察觉”这个词用得并不妥当。正确来说，王马的本能和自我保护意识在第一时间对最原的变化做出了防御反应。比起意识到“fork最原酱已经瞒着最原酱成长到了一个可怕的境界”，自己身体里所散发的这种带有防范性的知觉，才让王马觉得更加不妙。

在那之后，最原请了一个星期的假，同时拒绝和王马见面。

王马知道真相，他并没有去捣乱或撒娇。作为cake，他闻不到自己身上的气味，但之前和最原整日腻在一起，他也清楚自己身上的香气多少会促进fork在阴暗面里的成长。如今王马不得不承认，那个一直潜藏的fork人格比他和最原加起来想得还要忍辱负重。

……

那么，自己的cake人格呢？

屏蔽贴下的皮肤隐隐作痛，在空无一人的寝室里，王马抚摸着脖颈上的肉色贴纸。他趴在床上，盯着面前的笔记本，一边小声哼着歌一边浏览着屏幕上的内容，但心思完全不在那些报告上。

Cake人格实在过于乖巧了，乖巧得有些时候王马都会忘记自己做过这门子手术。不过在之前的日子里，一想到这个人格并不是重要的存在，王马也就不会过于在意。只是现在最原身上出现的问题，使得王马不得不开始替自己的cake人格担心。

从不考虑任何事情，只作为cake懦弱地生存在主人格的身后…这家伙是把我当成挡箭牌了吗？

王马皱起眉，哼歌的声音渐渐小了下去。他将注意力集中回电脑上DICE发给他的报告上，上面是今天最原和雾切的沟通经过。这篇报告比较流水账，但是还算详细。

…

雾切今天又来提醒了最原一次，如果觉得fork人格无法被自己控制就一定要去做手术销毁，但最原并没有答应。他觉得自己的人格并没有表现出暴力倾向，只是压抑得太久，所以遇到某些气味浓烈的cake时才会猛地跳出来。雾切听到“气味浓烈”时敏锐地觉察到了最原的犹豫和变化，干脆直言：如果最原终一无法抑制自己fork的原始本能，那么哪怕销毁了人格之后，或者哪怕以后再做一次人格手术，也只能活在严密的监视下。最原当即坚定地表示绝对不会让情况变成最糟糕的下场，于是雾切给了最原机会，让他继续和自己的fork本性作斗争。

……

也就是说，最原酱要继续抑制自己啊。

王马关掉报告，打开搜索引擎，饶有兴致地输入“Fork长时间克制自己会怎样”。

足足休息了一个星期后，最原才回到了教室。这期间他并没有单纯地休养放松，而是找了很多cake的资料，利用他们的视频等诸多手段将那个fork人格勾引出来，然后再将蠢蠢欲动的fork压制回去，如此反复。直到最原觉得自己能够在对抗中占得绝对的上风后，他才敢从寝室里出来，重新面对同学以及爱人。

虽然昨天晚上就跟王马说过了自己会回来这件事，但消息发送后，最原还是觉得有些过意不去。这个星期里他完全不敢跟王马接触，三餐也都是百田解斗和春川魔姬帮忙送到寝室的。所以当收到了王马的回复后，最原安心地松了口气。

【既然好久没见面了，明天要不要尝尝我做的甜点？】

最原欣慰地勾了勾唇角，他眼前似乎已经浮现出了王马熟悉又狡黠的笑容。

【好。】

中午的食堂热闹嘈杂，最原踏进食堂大门的时候有些恍惚。他抬起手揉了揉自己的鼻子，皱起眉站在原地。身后跟进来的王马端着便当盒，在最原的鞋跟上踢了一脚：“不走了吗？”

“…噢。”

王马看着最原微微不自然的反应，捏着便当盒的手指收得更紧。

春川最先发现了两人在食堂里徘徊的身影，百田招呼着他们坐过来。虽然只休息了一个星期，但最原觉得已经有半个世纪没和百田以及春川如此平常地见面了。

“终一，你病好了吗？我和春姬都很担心你。”

最原点了点头，展露出百田熟悉的笑容：“已经没事了，抱歉，让你们担心…”

“喂喂，在开始聊天之前，最原酱先来尝尝我做的刨冰吧？”王马打断了最原的话，打开手里的便当盒，里面是被分成四个格子的沙冰，上面点缀着樱桃和草莓等不同颜色的水果。在便当盒盖被掀开的一瞬间，有浅淡的白色冷气从里面浮起来，迅速飘散消失在空气中。

“这是用全自动刨冰机做的喔。”王马一边说着一边将便当盒推给最原：“快点尝尝吧。”

最原拿起准备好的塑料小勺，小心翼翼地舀起一口，放到嘴里仔细品尝。细碎的冰块一触到舌头就融化在了滚烫的口腔中，绵密的凉意渗入了感官里的血管，清凉的口感一直顺到喉咙的入口。

“…非常好吃！”

得到了最原这样的回复后，王马在桌上托腮，看着最原，露出了意味深长的笑容。看着这两人的样子，百田有种自己像个电灯泡的错觉，为了走出尴尬于是打岔道：“王马不打算让我和春姬尝尝吗？”

“尝的话也没关系，只是这里面有一份刨冰被我加了毒药，你们吃的时候可要小心哦。”

最原的勺子一抖，不过很快就镇定下来：“这么说的话我的这份应该没问题…”

“谁知道呢？万一是慢性毒药也说不准~”

“……”春川有点看不下去：“反正也一定是骗人的吧？你们竟然也真的相信了，要吃的话就快点吃，食堂这么热待会就化了。”

“嘻嘻嘻。果然还是会把我的谎言当成真话的最原酱比较可爱。”王马这么说着，将多余的塑料小勺递给百田和春川：“如果觉得难吃的话也别说出来喔。对了对了，最原酱养病的这几天在寝室里都做了些什么？对着电脑屏幕偷看身材好的大姐姐吗？”

最原差点被呛到：“怎么可能！！”

“不过，这么说起来啊，”百田恍然大悟地拍了下大腿：“终一，我记得上周有次给你送晚饭的时候，你慌慌张张地关上了电脑吧？难不成…”

“诶—？？最原酱竟然真的在做这种事…”

“都说了没有…！”

“……”

男孩子们开始笑着聊起天来，就像回到了往常的生活一样。春川淡淡地笑着，看着身边的百田，她将满满一勺刨冰送入口中，刚打算细细品尝起来，表情却突然僵住。冰块在她的舌头上化作凉丝丝的水雾，但里面渗出的果汁当真是酸的要死。春川不自觉地眯起眼睛，泪腺差点被味觉器官刺激得开始工作，她以极大的力量克制住了自己面部表情的变化，在艰难地咽下了那口酸得七荤八素的液体后，春川表情复杂地看了看笑得仍旧开心的最原。

…难道口味不一样？

春川抱着极大的疑惑，尝了一口百田面前格子里的沙冰。同样的酸度再度狠狠地踢了她的舌头一脚，那种酸到牙龈的感觉真想让春川一拳把这张桌子敲个粉碎。

此时最原已经将自己格子里的冰沙吃了个干净，春川再疑惑也没办法证明自己的错觉。她端起玻璃杯漱了漱口，这才开口问王马：“这些刨冰都是一个口味的吗？”

王马并未回答，反倒是最原拿起勺子，在百田面前的格子里舀了一勺。春川眼睁睁地看着对方将那口刨冰咽下，随后面色如常地向她点了点头：“没错。”

“…？？”

春川愣住了，她欲言又止了片刻，最后只是默不作声地拿起了勺子。等到百田跟王马滔滔不绝地分享完这几天给最原送饭的经历后，低头一看，面前的便当盒已经空空如也。

“春姬你怎么…一点都没给我留下吗？”

王马托着腮起哄：“一定是太好吃了所以没忍住吧？”

“……”春川脸色很差地放下水杯，她盯着最原，复杂的眼神就像绞在一起的绳索。不过就算是这样，她最后也一言未发。被她盯得发毛的最原本在胆战心惊地等待春川的发问，但对方最后依旧没有开口。

……

最原下意识地摸了摸自己的唇，那上面残留着几丝凉意。

三、

“Fork长时间克制自己会怎样？”

王马是在搜索引擎上翻了半天才找到的，春川身为刺客在这方面多少能够掌握一些知识，而最原不需要特地查询或者经受训练，因为他只要想想自己的变化就知道了。

——失去味觉，最后只能闻到cake的味道。

最原是从踏入食堂大门开始感觉到不对劲的。这里以往熟悉的浓郁的烟火气和食物的香气好像被削弱了数十倍，一开始最原还以为是自己的错觉，不由得搓了搓鼻子。

这种顾虑在他品尝王马的刨冰时打消了，因为最原能清晰地尝到一点点水果的酸味，这让他开始庆幸自己并没有完全丧失感觉。

直到春川后续表现出来的怀疑陡然敲响了最原心里的警钟。从春川复杂的表情中，最原隐约猜到了什么。但当时他想到的并不是“春川发现了他是fork”，而是“王马在考验自己”。

这个捉摸不透的小妖精故意做了非常酸的刨冰，以此测试他的味觉是不是还健在。最原猜想春川或许是发现了王马的意图，或许是想替自己掩饰，或许是觉得被百田发现的话会更不好办，才自作主张地消灭了便当盒里的所有刨冰。

…

现在已经是晚上了，最原按部就班地回到寝室，简单洗漱后倒在了床上。

身体和精神都非常虚弱，或者说是身体因为精神变得虚弱。

王马看出来我是fork了吗？他究竟是知道了故意考验我，还是只是一次意外的恶作剧失败？

最原的脑子里不断地思考着“王马知道他是fork”的可能性，他阖上眼睛，眼皮干得发涩，瘫在眼球上散发出酸麻的感觉。深处的精神先是沉寂了片刻，随后从那片黑暗里传来熟悉的颤动。

Fork最原游走到后颈，紧贴着最原终一的脖子，好像在低语的恶魔，试图慢慢侵占这具身体的控制权。最原终一并不吃这套，即便他此时脑子里全都是乱成一团的王马的图像，意志力依旧能够无情地按住蠢蠢欲动的fork最原。自从得知自己是fork以来，最原终一第一次觉得最大的威胁并不是潜藏的fork人格，而是似乎无所不知、又无所不能的王马小吉。

…王马递给他便当盒时微微弯起的眸子，以及那清澈见底的紫色瞳孔中闪烁的光芒，就像定格的插画一样，深深刻在了最原的脑海里。但是这纯洁的想象并没有持续多久，fork便灵巧地在他脑子里编织出了别样的画面：王马面色潮红地跪伏在地上，仰起头看着他，微微弯起的眸子里一片朦胧，清澈的紫色瞳孔已经变得泥泞不堪。

…！！

最原终一猛地从床上起身，他抱住自己的头缩成一团，恨不得将头颅揉到腹部里去。脑海里的fork似乎抓住了主人格的弱点，开始愈加放肆地妄想起来。假想里cake的香气已经真实得肉眼可见，那变换着虹色的气体还在闪烁着光芒，从他的面前飘过，宛如一位傲慢的贵妇。Cake到底是什么味道的？是像那天那个女嫌疑人一样猛烈又鲜明的香辣，是像牛奶一样四溢着醇厚的香气，还是由各种甜美多汁的水果构成，仿佛整个cake就是一盘人体盛？

最原无法控制自己嘴角流下的涎水，精神的野性可以被控制，生理的却不能。就在他悲哀地意识到这一点时，fork最在他的脑子里幽幽地开口了。

“不是我在想，是我们在想。”

“我不是fork，我们才是fork。”

狡猾的阴暗人格有幸继承了侦探的智慧与洞察力，从出生那一刻就开始了长期的潜伏。由于最原有意地避免和克制，导致他误以为自己对cake的香气并不敏感，但伴随他的fork最并不这么想。尤其是当fork最发现，和他最亲近的那个少年就是碟香喷喷的小蛋糕时，他兴奋得差点没直接从最原的影子里跳出来。

“你真的，从来都没有注意过王马君身上的香气吗…？”

在fork逼迫似的诱导下，最原绝望地发现，在脑子里每个充满情色和欲望的片段中，被压在身下的总是同一个紫发紫眸的少年。

“……”

Fork最的提示让最原全身发冷，他这才意识到，之前和王马牵手、拥抱甚至接吻时，对方身上淡淡的葡萄香气并不是洗发水或者沐浴露的味道，而是对方本身散发出的气息。

执行人格手术的初衷已经不复存在了。最原不得不承认，自己没办法抵抗血液里身为fork的原始冲动。他做不到压抑本能，做不到对别的cake熟视无睹，甚至做不到一开始就向自己的恋人坦白。

Fork最明显感觉到原人格抵御他的力气小了一些，似乎已经迷失在了永无止境的妄想中。体会到这个事实的fork最不由得发出幸灾乐祸的叹息，打算一举击垮这个弱气的原人格。但就在他要呼啸着撕碎最原的精神时，原本紧锁的寝室门突然被砰地踹开。

！！

一具身体里的两个人格都吓了一跳，fork最原猛烈的精神干扰戛然而止。最原终一下意识地从床上直起腰，袖口胡乱地擦了两下嘴角，然后探头去看门口的不速之客。

“晚上好呀，最原酱。”

王马背靠在门上，笑眯眯地看着他。

“…咦？王、王马你是怎么进来…”

王马晃了晃手上拿着的细铁丝，又将那根铁丝变魔术般地收起：“其实我的真实身份是‘超高校级的小混混’，才能是开各种各样的锁。”

“…哈？？你出去…”

最原硬撑着站起来，他感觉自己重心不稳，视野在刚刚大脑里剧烈的争执中变得模糊不清，眼睑疲倦地无规则跳动着。最原勉强聚起视线，他看到王马依然倚在门边，掖在身后的手干脆地反锁了寝室门。

“最原酱是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

光从语气听来，对方似乎还是那副嬉皮笑脸的模样，但最原能敏锐地感觉到王马在生气。他想开口解释，但刚张嘴，空气中一丝香甜的气息就顺势飘上了他的舌头。

“王马，你……”

那并不是臆想出来的美味，最原的金眸吃惊地瞪大，他背后的fork最则夸张地笑起来。

Fork的身体已经忍耐了许久，甚至到了即将失去味觉的地步，最原已经变得十分敏感。哪怕王马屏住呼吸，只要他还在这个房间，最原就能清晰地闻到他的气味。

顾不上理睬头颅里的嘲笑声，最原捂住嘴，向着王马使劲摆手，希望他能赶紧出去。捕食者竟然希望猎物赶紧离开自己的领地，这副奇妙的场景让fork最挑起眉头。

“…嘻嘻嘻，看来最原酱已经猜到我在瞒着你什么了吧？”

王马从容不迫地向最原走去，在合适的距离停下了脚步。最原的呼吸越来越急促，fork最更是兴奋地抽动着神经，迫切地想夺取这具身体，用实质性的感官亲自嗅闻cake的香气。

“那个啊，虽然最原酱不知道，但是我也有做人格手术。”王马说到这里，似乎想了一下，然后笑着继续道：“没错！我从一开始就知道最原酱是个可恶阴险又贪婪的fork啦。”

……

最原的脑子里响起阵阵蜂鸣，他痛苦地闭上眼睛。Fork人格却被猎物的嘲讽刺激得更加兴奋，不停地撞击着太阳穴。

“所以说，既然我也做了人格手术，那么撕下这个屏蔽贴之后，我有可能会变成cake人格喔？”

屏蔽贴，最原是知道这种东西的，屏蔽贴用来贴在cake身上香气的关键点，可以帮忙盖住绝大部分属于cake的气息。

少年摘下脖子上戴着的黑白格子领巾，纤细的脖颈暴露在空气里。王马将手指放在贴在脖子上，那个和创口贴一样外形的肉色屏蔽贴上，笑了起来：“如果到那时最原酱控制不住自己，请轻一点，不要真的吃掉我。”

“等…不行！！！”

最原的阻止已经晚了，王马猛地撕下了屏蔽贴。强烈而又芬芳的甜味顿时以王马为中心，在狭小的寝室里爆炸开，cake的浓度顿时达到峰值，最原下意识地深吸了一口甜美的空气，就像冰镇过的葡萄味碳酸汽水，混合着蛋糕奶油的味道，一下子就勾出了身为fork的最原终一的原始欲望。

最原终一的视野突然变得清晰起来。面前的王马小吉也不再是他印象中的那个神秘狡猾的少年，而是一碟味道可口的cake。

“……？”

撕掉屏蔽贴并且暴露在fork面前的cake吉显得很慌张，最原从未在王马脸上看到过这种表情，他向对方走过去，想看得更清楚一点。与王马小吉不同，cake吉显得乖巧又弱气，见到最原朝自己走来，他急忙向后退去。

“终一…是要来吃掉我了吗…？”

Cake吉的嗓音仿佛也是葡萄味的。最原感觉脑子里有什么东西炸开了，他死死盯着cake吉，眼中仿佛燃起了两团火焰。Cake吉发现了他的变化，瑟瑟发抖地继续退却，直到撞在了寝室的门板上。似乎是明白自己已经没有了后路，cake吉挤出一个勉强的笑容，但是却已经要哭出来。

“…终一…那个，你要是真的想…的话，可不可以轻……”

最原的手掌猛地拍在了cake吉脸侧的门板上，吓得对方的话卡在了嗓子里。

“…别说了。”

最原剧烈地喘息着，和cake吉近在咫尺，对方身上的香气也浓郁得无比清晰，好像身体每一个细胞都飘散着勾魂夺舍的葡萄芬芳，甜得令人发疯。最原忍不住将鼻尖轻轻贴到cake吉的头发上，大口呼吸着那股香气充饥，同时弓起身体，拼命地克制自己不做进一步的行动。

Fork最非常不满意，他大骂最原终一无能，竟然不对眼前送上门的猎物直接下手。最原忍着脑子里强烈的冲击，颤抖着抬起手，将cake吉搂在了自己怀里。

“…？”

Cake吉的身体似乎迷惑地僵硬了一下。作为一名cake，他的血液里依然充满了对fork的恐惧。最原终一抱住他的时候，cake吉并没有感到安心，而是在一瞬间的暂停后更加恐慌地颤抖了起来。

“…抱歉…隐瞒了这么久…我没想到…你早就知道了……”

“…我从未对别的cake心动过……”

“…我之前…就应该…告诉你的……”

“…但是现在…也没关系…王马…我绝对…绝对…不会…伤害你……”

最原仿佛失去了语言能力，他怀里的cake在颤抖，他自己的声音也在颤抖，同时还要忍耐着生理欲望的爆发，即使他现在笨拙地试图安抚着cake吉，但他的理智早已经被烫得几乎尽数蒸腾，只留下一根细细的弦，随时都有可能断裂。

光是拥抱明显远远不够，不知道什么时候cake吉已经再次靠在了寝室的门板上，两人的额头隔着薄薄的头发贴在一起，彼此都能听到对方的喘息声。Cake吉小口小口地呼吸着，最原贴过来的额头温度很高，鼻息也是炙热的，cake吉被烧得有些晕，鬼使神差地伸出舌头，轻轻舔了一下对方的嘴唇。

好甜！

最原的金眸蓦然被点亮，cake吉还未缩回舌头，就已经被对方准确地叼住，进而迅速地亲吻过来。唇瓣相贴的一瞬间，最原就迫不可待地将舌头探入了cake吉的口中——他终于品尝到了王马的味道。甘甜又新鲜的葡萄气味清新得像弹珠汽水，似乎还冒着碳酸的气泡，刺激着最原的舌面和内壁黏膜。

他的理智之弦狠狠地抽动着，身体已经不受控制地开始遵从起fork的本性。Cake吉只觉得对方粗暴地侵略着自己的口腔，那条舌头蛮横地与自己的舌头纠缠，牙齿也开始咬起自己的唇瓣。Cake吉被吻得喘不过气，想避开头，但却被最原一把捏住下颌。侦探干净有力的修长手指捏得他发痛，cake吉眯起眸子，眼泪就像一汪水银，将里面紫色的瞳仁泡得闪闪发亮。

面对fork，cake无力逃避的事实已成定局，唯一庆幸的就是这个fork恰好是他的恋人。

“...”

Cake吉鼓起勇气，抬起手环绕住最原终一的脖子，毫无经验地探出舌头，试着跟上对方的节奏。Cake表现出的服从模样似乎触动了最原心里某个点，一股无名的强烈的征服欲望涌入血液，他一寸一寸地探索着这片芬芳的源泉，吸吮着对方的舌尖，宛如一个经验老道的猎手。Cake吉浑身都在颤抖，环绕的双手也不由得抓住了最原的后背，攥起一片服装的布料。

可以不压制自己吗？

最原感到自己越来越兴奋，犹如患上毒瘾一般永远不会餍足，口腔的唇齿交合已经无法满足他灵魂的空虚和欲望。察觉到最原的不满，脑海里的fork最放声大笑，尖利病态的笑声刺痛了最原的神经，他捏着王马的下巴的手指收得更紧，好像已然被这种凌虐的快感同化。Cake吉的呼吸已经乱得一塌糊涂，他唯一有活动空间的舌头开始不再配合，而是顽强地抵抗起来。两人贴合的部位渐渐响起了水渍声，里面混含着cake吉急促的啧声，以及最原慢条斯理舔吻王马上唇的声音，在狭小的室内显得色情又浪漫。

直到最原不舍地起身，cake吉才得以解脱。最原扳起他的下颌，迫使对方抬起头。粉色的舌尖无意识地露出一点，软软地搭在嫩红色的下唇瓣上，原来清澈的紫眸里也变得湿润迷蒙，似乎还沉溺在方才的热吻中。

这个表情差点让最原终一疯了。他正处在极度痛苦又兴奋的状态下，而体内的fork最早已迫不及待地想冲出来凌虐面前的小蛋糕。剧烈的头疼再度袭来，最原不得不放开cake吉，双手捂住太阳穴，金瞳都因为阵痛而失去了锐利的光芒。

“咳咳…”

Cake吉靠在门板上，呼吸了几口新鲜空气。最原现在不会注意到他，这么想着，他小心地将手伸向门锁，但是在碰到那个冰冷的锁闸后又停住了动作。

——如果fork长时间忍耐，最原终一会失去味觉。

作为一个躲在主人格身后的cake人格，即便之前并没有参与过多主人格的生活，但cake吉也十分清楚，王马小吉今天来这个屋子的目的是什么。就算撕掉屏蔽贴之后cake的本性会暴露在最原面前，王马也相信自己不会就这么草率地离开，所以才一鼓作气地撕下了屏蔽贴，将身体的控制权全部交予cake的本能。

那么…

Cake吉收起了小动作，他仰头看着痛苦的最原终一，内心的情感剧烈地起伏着。很快，像是怕自己会反悔一样，cake迅速地开口：

“终一…！”

被叫到名字的最原睁开眼睛，看着cake吉，从对自己的称呼上他就知道这是另外一个可爱的人格。尽管他和王马早就交往了快一年，两人对彼此的称呼还是没有变，就像是对方专属的昵称一样独特又熟悉。

Cake吉不知道该如何说下去了，因为羞涩和紧张而产生的嫣红色从脸颊一直蔓延到脖子，在暴露在空气中的锁骨上散开。最原此时才发现，摘下黑白领巾后，王马的脖颈竟然显得如此纤细瘦弱，白皙的肤色简直令人移不开视线。

被最原盯住的那段细嫩的脖子移了下去，在意识到cake吉想做什么后，最原瞪大了眼睛。Cake吉直接用行动证明了自己的决意，他半跪下去，用牙齿咬住最原终一的裤链，然后向下缓慢地拉开。在做这个动作的时候，cake吉抬起眼皮，目光涣散地看着最原，里面的眼泪一触即溃，但粉嫩的面颊和过于大胆的动作又使他看起来没这么可怜。

Cake吉温热的呼吸顺着裤链被拉开的动作，一点一点地喷洒在最原的欲望上，无声却刻意，自然又诱惑，清纯和情色，无辜与妩媚的完全统一。

……………………………………………………………………………………………

————————。

最原终一输了。Cake对fork最原始的吸引力瞬间占了压倒性的上风，Fork最猛地取代了原人格，压抑与忍耐了好久的本能一齐爆发，他一把按住cake吉的头，将燃烧的欲望对准cake吉半张的小嘴，狠狠插了进去。

“？！”

Cake吉的头发被粗暴地揪住，正差点因为吃痛而叫出声，嘴里就被插入了最原终一的性器，那声痛呼被捅得直接闷回了咽部。事实上这根异物的确一插到底，炽热的前端顶开滑嫩的小舌头，直接进军到软腭和咽喉的入口。Fork最发出了一声满足的喟叹，而Cake吉却猛地感到生理性的不适，以及呕吐感从胃里翻涌上来的痛苦。这样的状态持续了十多秒，cake吉的舌头被撑得无法动弹，唯一的去处就是舔绕最原的性器，但他当然不会主动这样做。Fork最也没有耐心等对方开窍，他揪住Cake吉的头发向上提，对方不得不扶住他的腿，艰难地上移。在找到一个合适的位置后，fork最毫不留情地开始抽插起来。

“唔唔唔…”

Cake吉不断发出含混不清的声音，他被撞得意识逐渐迷乱，不得不闭上眼。来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角不受控制地流出，形成的银丝被迫跟着撞击的节奏在空气中飘荡。Cake吉恍惚中好像听见那个不断进出自己口腔的人在狞笑，狂妄并残民以逞的笑声自然地带着征服与控制的快感，笼罩了cake吉，让他在惊惧中不自觉地震颤起来。口中炽热的欲望完全没有减小或释放的趋势，反而越发有力地深入，甚至会在撞击中数次顶到他的食道。Cake吉完全没办法享受这场痛苦的欢爱，他只能早点期盼fork最赶紧释放，而且最好不要射在他的喉咙里。

于是，cake吉被迫开始配合，他抿住唇，模仿更加紧致的穴口，同时尽量抽空口腔里的空气，被顶得有些疼痛的舌头也动了起来，虽然毫无章法，但确实有在帮助舔弄。就这样，他艰难地配合着，从fork最逐渐加粗的呼吸声和变得更加粗暴的动作中，甚至有种自己在被强奸的既视感。浑浑噩噩了片刻后，cake吉福至心灵地从迷茫状态中回神，就在这时他感觉到嘴里抽插的异物进入得更深了一些，仿佛极限即将来临。Cake吉下意识地感到恐慌，锤了两下最原的腿想让他退开，然而fork最却更快一步地摁住了他的头，就在固定的那一瞬间全部释放。

Cake吉瞪大了眼睛，呜呜地哀叫两声。滚烫的精液射入了他的嗓子，就算他及时死命将喉咙卡拢，那精液还是在他的口中蓬勃又热烈地绽放开，浓郁的白浊溢出口腔，顺着嘴角流了下来。Cake吉剧烈地挣扎了两下，fork最这才放开他，性器从他口中抽出的时候，cake吉的嘴都有点合不拢，湿润的唇瓣张开，粉色的舌面上托着粘稠的液体，表情看起来极其淫乱。目睹这个表情的fork最的眼皮狠狠地跳了跳，还不等cake吉顺畅地呼吸两口，就再次揪住了他的头发。

“咳咳！”

Cake吉被迫站了起来，他吐出了一些精液，也咽下去了一些，味道一点都不好。Fork最似乎看出了他在嫌弃，冷笑一声后，一只手扣住了cake吉的脖子，转身打算往床边走。

最原终一已经不是正常的最原终一了，而是fork本性尽数爆发的最原终一。意识到这一点的cake吉明白大事不妙，想去开那道门锁逃跑，却被fork最提前识破，于是捏住脖子的手收得更紧。Cake吉因为无法呼吸不得不打消这个念头，接着踉踉跄跄地被fork最捏着脖子拉到床边，一把摔了上去。尽管摔在了柔软的床铺上，但周身瞬间升腾起的最原的气味让cake吉一下就陷入了恐慌，他的呼吸从口交起就没调整过来，刚刚更是被捏着脖子走了一段路，如今因为恐惧而喘不过来气，最后由于缺氧晕在了最原终一的床上。

…

……？

感受到意识与身体若即若离，仿佛有人将自己从深沉的海水中拉起一样，王马小吉疑惑地睁开眼，面前是刚刚压到他身上的最原终一。

王马咽了下口水，嘴里的味道很奇怪，嗓子里干涩得要命，脖子的一片肌肤也有种窒息般的疼痛。即便在这种不正常的身体状态下，王马的大脑依旧能够飞速地运转起来，紫色的眸子里恢复了理性和敏锐的清明。在思考了短短几秒后，王马看着近在咫尺的最原终一，勉强挤出一个笑容，试探着问了一句：

“最原酱？”

Fork最的动作停顿了一下，王马趁着这个短暂的空当从床上微微直起上半身，警惕地观察着对方。

“……”

Fork最坐在床边，双手撑在王马腰边的床单上，金瞳牢牢盯着他，面无表情。

“…”王马缓慢地向后移动，试图离开对方怀里的气压场：“最原酱刚刚对我做了色情的事情对吧？欸欸，没想到大名鼎鼎的禁欲侦探竟然会用口交这么原始粗暴的性爱方式，对我难道不应该更温柔一点吗…，最原酱？”

Fork最并没有阻拦王马的后移，好像也没在乎王马说了什么，而是皱起眉，抬起一只手捂住额头，面部表情因为痛苦显得微微有些扭曲。王马一直向后挪到床头的位置，才直起身靠在床头板上，调整了一下呼吸，仔细地观察着眼前的人。

“嗯，王马…我在这里。”

最原终一向他展露一个微笑，接着温柔地靠近王马。王马冷静地看着最原终一贴过来，双手环住他的腰，头枕在他的肩膀上，那根呆毛磨蹭着他的耳垂。摘下了一直戴着的黑白领巾后，王马脖颈处暴露在空气里的肌肤显得异常敏感，最原终一的鼻息烫得他忍不住抖了一下。

“……”

王马感觉到最原终一的手开始不安分地在他腰间游走起来，双手探到后背，去扯拘束服后面的线结。修长又带着热度的手指碰到王马的腰和脊柱时，那股痒丝丝的感觉使他不由得扭腰抗拒。最原终一在他裸露的肩膀上落下潮湿的吻，甜蜜而缠绵，留下的红色的印记顺着肩膀和锁骨，逐渐上升到脖颈，最后在颈侧停下。王马的呼吸变得急促起来，因为最原终一准确地吻到了他之前使用屏蔽贴的关键点，王马能感受到对方在用牙齿研磨着那片不断散发着大量诱人香气的肌肤，似乎下一秒就会咬上去。

而最原终一的确这样做了，在咬上去的瞬间，王马疼得冷汗都流了下来。

“…滚！！”

王马再也无法保持沉默，膝盖猛地顶向最原终一的腹部，同时扬起手毫不留情地一掌拍开对方的头，护住自己的脖子，目光凶狠地盯着他：“冒牌的人格给我滚远点！这种事情至少也得本人来做吧？！”

最原终一没料到王马突如其来的反抗，在讶异了一秒后，看着王马笑了起来。光是听那磁性的笑声会觉得对方非常真诚，但王马分明看到对方的嘴角呈着诡异的角度向上扭曲着，美丽和病态一齐凝聚在了那个上扬的弧度中，聚合在一起，简直是个王马永远想不到会在最原脸上出现的表情。见到王马吃了一惊的模样，一丝狰狞的火焰在最原终一眼底亮起，将那金瞳点燃，映射着灵魂深处的欲望。

“你觉得我是冒牌货吗？但这才是最原终一的真面目。作为fork，当他解放了本性之后，如假包换是这副模样。你无法接受这个样子的最原终一吗？”

说到这里，最原终一又笑了起来。他真挚地看着王马：“你来到这里，不就是想救他吗？半途而废就不是好孩子了，我可爱的小蛋糕。”

“滚！！”

王马回给他一拳，却被最原终一灵巧地躲开。王马抓住这个时机从床上逃离，但最原终一似乎早就计算到了他的动作，他一把抓住王马腿上拘束服的带子，接着剧烈地扯住。王马抓住床边，半个上身探出床外，顽强地挣脱着最原终一的禁锢。最原终一和他扭打了一会，被压在身下的王马最后不得不屈服着被翻了过来，一只手撑住床的下沿，另一只手被最原终一在空中擒住，探出床边的头有些困难地悬空支撑着，瞪着最原终一的动作。

“你想干什么？”意识到处境不妙的王马气喘吁吁地问。他的姿势连呼吸都有些困难，挤出的声音显得非常哑噎。

“王马君，你让我舒服了，我也会让你舒服的。”

最原终一用膝盖将王马的两条腿M字压开，灵巧的手指隔着拘束服的布料，开始刺激着他的性器。王马被激得颤栗起来，他的头从床边垂下去，身体止不住地发抖。

“生理是没办法骗人的。就算最原终一清醒过来后会止不住地跟你道歉，但现在的他百分之百沉沦在欲望里。这一点…你应该也能体会到吧？”

最原终一有意地沿着布料下的轮廓描摹性器的模样，那里不掺杂任何谎言，羞耻又诚实地逐渐硬了起来。姿势所迫，王马无法正常地吞咽，唾液从气管倒流入肺，他被呛得差点背过气去。但全身的酥麻感宛如通过的细小电流，舒爽得他无法使力，只有被最原终一吊着拉在空中的那只手似乎成为了难得的发力点，王马下意识地紧握上去，十指收紧，这才勉强能够直起脖子，发出剧烈的呛咳声。

“我想起来了，你闻不到，真是太可惜了。你知道你现在闻起来有多么诱人吗？更加过分的是，你竟然和这个侦探脑子里构成的那些肮脏的欲望完美地重叠在一起…”

王马觉得有些耳鸣，他听不进去最原终一说的话。方才窒息昏睡过去的cake人格好像刚悠悠转醒，在脑海里剧烈地颤抖起来，带着cake面对fork时，被捕食者面对捕食者的原始恐惧和逃避。受到这种情绪的感染，王马无法反驳最原终一说的任何言语，他只觉得对方断断续续的声音从很远的地方传来——那也不再重要，重要的是渐渐被火热的情欲点燃的下体，以及在最隐秘的部位里，不断跳动的一种从未体会过的新鲜和亢奋感。最原终一的动作实在是太如意了，先是手指不轻不重地勾勒，再是手掌的把玩和抚握，甚至让王马残存的理智也开始生气地怀疑这家伙到底是不是童贞。

“…嗯？”

最原终一的言语挑逗停了一下，尾音饶有兴致地上挑。王马周身的戾气已经淡了下去，取而代之的是开始扭动的难耐的腰身，以及变得柔顺的身体。他微微抬起头，眼神好像还有些不屈服的样子，但又像在渴求并催促着最原终一更多地做点什么。

最原终一淡淡地笑了，亮起的金瞳凑近王马的脸，和他深深地接吻。最原终一的牙齿磕破了王马的嘴唇，而王马也不甘示弱地用牙齿咬住对方的舌头，主动地探入最原终一的口腔。两个人尝到了彼此淡淡的血腥气，变得更加兴奋起来。最原终一并不因为王马在嘴上掌握主导权就生气，他的手有条不紊地动作着，解开了对方的裤子，又顺着后背优美的曲线掠上去，沿着脊柱的弧线缓慢地抚摸。王马发出一声呜咽，下意识地颤抖着微微挣扎了一下。最原终一在空中抓住王马的手已经松开，对方的手滑落下来，顺势在最原终一的胸口轻轻推了推，又乖巧地绕过去搂住了他的后背。

“做好准备了吗？会很疼。”

当两个人结束热吻后，最原终一在他脸上亲了一下，又在他耳边如此问道。

“…等一下，用这个。”

王马将头吊过去，费力地空出那只一直抓着床板的手，在身上摸索了几下，掏出一个小瓶子。商品的名称清清楚楚地写在上面，最原终一看到之后不由得轻笑了两声：“看来你今天早就有这个打算了。”

“…少废话。”王马皱着眉头看他：“最原酱，如果你真的…不，算了，快点来吧。”

欢爱简单质朴地开始，最原终一先是试探着插入了一根手指，王马的上半身敏感地弓了起来，整个人看起来就像挂在最原终一身上，头贴到他锁骨的浅浅的窝里，发出一阵难耐的喘息。最原终一安抚地咬住王马的耳廓，轻轻地舔吻，手指慢慢深入，接着模仿着抽插的动作，在后穴里运动起来。

“…小蛋糕不会连一根手指都接受不了吧…”

最原终一低沉的声线犹如梦魇，在王马的耳边幽灵般响起。王马并不反驳，只是将头埋得更低，牙齿咬住最原的衣领，怄气般地往下扯。

手指很快加到两根，接着加到三根。尽管后穴未经开发，但不得不说王马带来的润滑剂非常有用。原本干涩紧致的肠壁变得方便出入，黏稠湿滑的液体促进催生了肠液，最原终一感觉手指所在的狭小空间很快就湿得一塌糊涂。他兴致盎然，修长的手指在肠壁里反复撑开，又轻轻刮着那敏感的穴肉。王马咬住他的衣服，嘴角时不时泄出几声低低的呜咽，最原终一很快就掌握了指奸的节奏，九浅一深地抽插着，耳边传来王马预想之中的不断喘息。

“…呼…嗯…”

那细碎的声音从起初不情愿的闷声逐渐变得明亮起来，隐隐含着股满足的意味。王马前端的欲望顶着最原终一的小腹，灼热的温度隔着布料都能感受到。最原将一直压着对方双腿的膝盖松开，空出一只支撑身体的手，握住王马的前端，帮助对方上下动起来。

“！！”

似是遭到电击一般，王马霎时间松开了咬住他衣服的嘴。他睁大了眼睛，里面有些茫然的神色，嘴也微微张开，却没有叫出声，就保持着那个僵持的动作。直到最原终一加快了速度，王马环绕在他脖子后的手指才缓缓卡紧。

“啊……”

有一点轻微的尾音从王马的嗓子里荡出，带着余韵未消的妩媚。

“可以进去了吗？”

最原终一低头，吻住王马的脖颈。这里散发着的葡萄和奶油的气味很快再次让他兴奋起来。象征性地问完这个问题之后，最原终一撤出手指，王马里面的穴肉贴合着他的形状，依依不舍地在穴口松开。后穴以为最原终一很快就会进来，于是尽最大努力保持着舒张状态，但最原终一一点都不着急，用指尖在穴口反复地慢慢研磨，同时前面也依旧没有停下帮助王马达到高潮的动作。王马的声音渐渐变得明显起来，像是发情的小猫咪发出寂寞难耐的叫声。看着已经陷入情欲漩涡的王马，最原终一这才插了进去。

“啊…啊？！”

王马的叫声陡然提高了几度，他下意识地想要逃走，但最原终一及时扣住他的腰肢。穴肉被缓慢地顶开，内壁的褶皱一丝丝撑平，里面的润滑液混合着肠液挤到更深处，在那里混做一滩泥泞。温暖的腹地警惕地收拢，软肉紧密地贴合在一起，包裹住入侵者后紧密地夹起来。

“放松…”

最原终一被夹得倒吸了一口凉气，他拍了拍王马的后背，示意对方不要那么紧张。王马仰起头，急迫地换了两口新冷的空气。最原终一看到王马似乎无法控制，于是干脆加快了手中帮助王马的上下动作，同时在后穴的欲望开始缓慢地抽插起来。身体两个部位并不协调的动作让最原终一觉得有些麻烦，但效果非常明显。由于前面的快感过于强烈，因此在王马急促的呼吸中，后穴逐渐适应起来。

“…！！！”

王马仰起头，虚弱地喘着气，生理性的泪水从眼角流下。空气中充斥着大量甜美的味道，葡萄鲜美的果肉被揉碎榨汁，接着拌入可口的奶油，浮出一股纯正的奶香气。最原终一并没有就这样放过王马，贪婪地再度握住手里刚释放的前端，想更多闻到这种气味。他的舌头舔在王马的颈椎棘突上，品尝着如同雪纺细纱布料般的奶油香气，口感细腻如丝，乳香馥郁浓厚，无论哪个fork闻到都会陷入疯狂。

幸好这个cake是他的爱人。

最原终一身下的力度狠了一些，王马被撞得惊叫出声，随后再也无法克制住喉咙里细碎的声音。欲望在后穴里完美契合，每次进出都会擦碰并研磨到肠壁上那块不明显的凸起，毫无经验的最原终一并没有意识到那里是王马最敏感的地方，王马也没敢，并且没空告诉他，只得在不断的抽插中数次达到快感的巅峰。他搂住最原的手收得越来越紧，在情欲难耐的呜咽中大口呼吸着，就像一条搁浅的鱼。

最原终一无法控制自己的笑容，金眸邪魅地眯起。王马情欲难耐的声音非常悦耳，光是听着就能想到他脸上狂乱放荡的表情。他加快了抽插的速度，迫不及待地想看到王马在一切结束后的表情。无论那张白皙又透着几分嫣红的脸上剩下的是懊悔，愤怒，无奈还是恐惧，哪怕是死气沉沉的绝望表情，那都会成为最原终一的杰作——身为fork的杰作。

……！

灼热的液体灌了进来，王马被烫得抽搐了两下，呻吟声陡然拔高，最后迷乱地降下了音量，神志不清地将头贴在最原终一的脖子上，小声的喘息里带着点哭腔。最原终一将他拉起来放在床上，王马这才软软地躺了下去。他半睁着眸子，眼底没有亮光，表情却不像是怨恨，更像一种得偿所愿的平静。

“…太好了…呼…”

王马依旧在喘息，但他的嘴角却勾起一个狡黠的弧度。

最原终一看到他这副模样，刚想不满地开口，眼前却突然一黑。

……

……………………

！！

最原猛地睁开眼，耀眼刺目的灯光晃得他不得不抬手去挡。王马盘腿坐在他身边，见到他睁开眼，试探性地问了一句：“最原酱？”

“王马…？？你怎么…你快走…”

最原头痛欲裂，他只当这是和fork最还未结束的斗争。他撑起上半身，在床上缓了缓，等到头痛消去后，才觉得自己竟然意外地清醒。不过室内残存的cake香气还没有完全散去，这只有最原一个人能够闻到的气味浅浅地撩拨着他的理性，让他隐约有种危机感。

王马笑吟吟地看着他：“其实我刚刚和最原酱做过了。”

“哈？？骗人的吧？？”最原急忙检查了一下身体，但身上的衣服很完整，也没有扭打的痕迹。虽然刚刚在那种状态下八成可能…但是应该不会的吧…？

“没有骗人喔。”王马这么说着，张开嘴。上颚和粉色的舌面间连着的黏稠液体，非常明显不是涎液，而是另外一种体液。

“！！”面对证据的最原终一顿时吓得手足无措：“怎么…真是抱歉！！要快点去漱口…”

王马有些委屈地合上嘴：“什么嘛，现在才跟我说抱歉，最原酱的第一次可是全部射在了喉咙里喔。”

最原愣在原地，大脑死机。

“啊，虽然第二次没有射在嘴里，但是全都射在了下面，一滴都没有流出来…”

“等！等一下！”最原打断了王马的回忆，他小心翼翼地试探着观察起王马的表情，但却什么都看不出来，只得在脑子里挑了个关键问题：“王马你嘴里的是…”

“这个是…事后帮最原酱稍微清理了一下。”王马说着，满含笑意的视线轻飘飘地扫到最原的下体：“顺便一说，最原酱一共射了五次。”

“五…什么？？”

“骗你的啦。”王马向后仰去，靠在床头板上，摊开双手：“其实我也不记得有多少次，反正最后晕过去啦。说起来最原酱真的很厉害，我到后面都没有闲心数了…”

最原叹了口气。他知道为什么fork人格现在老实了。这家伙已经得到了满足，也就没有必要出来作恶。从fork人格的表现来看，王马恐怕是最原在确诊fork的这段时间内遇到的最可口的小蛋糕。不过，如果这个家伙打算继续隐忍发展下去，在未来绝对会变得越来越危险。当下最原就做出了决定：“明天一早我就会去找松田学长，将fork人格销毁。”

“啊，”王马好像愣了一下：“那个啊，其实我觉得也不要紧。”

“但是会伤害到你…”

“不管是什么样的最原酱我都可以接受啊。”王马无所谓地耸耸肩：“就算之前看起来不能，刚刚也接受了，不是嘛。以后一定也…可以的。”

最原眯起眸子，他敏锐地看出王马在说谎。对方有些颤抖的声音无法瞒过他。作为被捕食者，面对fork，cake是永远的弱势群体。王马在逼着自己做改变，从本能上和血液里cake的天性接受fork的存在。

“…谢谢，我很感动。”

听到最原这么说，王马有些意外地咦了一声：“最原酱，刚刚是不是说谎了？因为我很会撒谎，所以我看得出来噢。”

最原笑而不语，起身去给王马倒漱口水。

第二天，最原还是与雾切联络，销毁了fork人格。雾切和苗木，以及偷偷跑来的王马在旁边围观了手术过程，等到最原出来后，见到没问题，几人才松了口气。

“有一件事还是要跟你说。”这次还是雾切和最原沟通：“Fork人格销毁了，并不代表你不再是个fork。如果你以后觉得控制不住自己的话，松田也随时可以为你准备手术…大概吧。”

王马闻言，倒吸一口凉气：“也就是说那样的事情还会再经历一次吗？”

苗木和雾切皆是一愣，苗木直言：“呃…哪样的事情？”

“…反正我说了学长也会觉得是在撒谎吧。”王马闭口不谈。

雾切虽然也不清楚，但很快就推理出了什么，面无表情地点了点头：“会的，大概。”

“喔喔，不愧是‘超高校级的侦探’前辈！”王马夸张地赞叹了一番后，又看向最原：“这么说的话——最原酱最好自己多练习一下和cake的接触。”

“自己”二字被王马咬得很重，最原的眸子沉了沉：“嗯。”

“咦？最原酱的表情好像有点微妙，是想到了什么糟糕的事情了吗~”

“…抱歉，没有，我只是在想…”最原说到这里，眸子里隐约闪过一丝狞亮的神色：“…这是我们两个人的故事，可由不得某些偏执的人格出来喧宾夺主。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 私心彩蛋：关于王马测试最原是否失去味觉的时候，制作刨冰的“全自动刨冰机”  
> 在《弹丸论破v3送礼指南》中，全自动刨冰机是最原终一和王马小吉的“喜欢”，春川魔姬和百田解斗的“非常喜欢”，所以给刨冰加了很多戏
> 
> 总之非常感谢能看到这里> <


End file.
